1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting image rendering data to render an image on an image rendering object according to the image rendering data, a method for rendering an image, a method for manufacturing a wiring board, and an image rendering system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-3441, an image rendering system is described. In such an image rendering system, four alignment marks, which structure vertices of the image rendering region (a base rectangle) on image rendering data, are formed on a substrate (an image rendering object). Then, such an image rendering system measures the positions of the alignment marks of the substrate when the substrate is deformed, and obtains the deformation state of the substrate from the measured positions of the alignment marks. Then, by deforming the image rendering region according to the deformation state of the substrate, position coordinates of the image rendering data will be corrected.
Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-3504, another image rendering method is described. In such an image rendering system, four alignment marks, which structure vertices of the image rendering region (a base rectangle) on image rendering data, are formed on a substrate (an image rendering object). Then, such an image rendering system measures the positions of the alignment marks of the substrate when the substrate is deformed, and from the measured positions of the alignment marks, obtains the scale ratio for each of multiple divided regions which structure the image rendering region before and after such regions are deformed. Then, by correcting each divided region to a rectangle according to its scale ratio before and after the deformation of each divided region, position coordinates of the image rendering data will be corrected.
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-3441 and 2008-3504 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.